Song Fan Fic: Hatsune Miku English Goodbye
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: Song Fic inspired in "Goodbye", Hatsune Miku English. Miku is a normal girl in high school, with suicidal thinks. Whats happening when Miku was on the meditation and another girl appears? What about is this girl is a beautigul enemy of Miku? Song Link in the begginig of the song fic.


_When I was littler I Taught the world is not my story_

I remember nothing of my past. In fact, I barely remember yesterday. Short-term Storage Capacity? Possibly, I'm aware of that, so I guess that is progress. Does my child? No, nothing. But I can say my name: Miku Hatsune. Yes, a name somewhat complicated for Westerners. However, I like, I find it easy to pronounce. I have only sixteen, in a few days I will be seventeen. Two, to be precise. And here I am, sitting on a beam antenna sharing network signal to all round. It's huge, and therefore have enough space. What little I remember, but my greyish fuzzy childhood is that I could never be happy. I remember my cousins Rin and Len, always smiling. Just remember my father, but it is very blocked, I always had excuses not explain that she could not give me all the toys and things I wanted ... just a blanket, two pairs of new shoes every two years, new notebooks recycled cousins twins.

_All I will cry the tears would not even make up a sea_

I remember only the bad, almost nothing good I can hold it. I cry every day for a simple ex-partner ... I'd rather not say his name, but I want to make clear that it was my only source of happiness until she found a girl with best smile, greater self-esteem and a more attractive body. It happens whenever I look in the mirror I see her, laughing, mocking. And it hurt for much longer.

_Tell me how I'll found. Let It Be Known_

From here, everything looks very small. Sure they can not see me ...

_Who Will Become Tell me when i still shown_

Sure if they would laugh to see me. I come here every day. No one sees me, but I have a friend who can do nothing for me. It's a simple flower. Who cares, I'm good atmosphere

_And I'll be forgotten in time. No matter how hard I try. I'll be a wasted life, So .._

I well remember the death of my companion Gumi. All mourned him, wrote him letters, he did things. Even I envy you being so loved when she could not even realize. However, they promised to always remember his funeral ... And now do exactly the same that led to suicide ... Gumi is ... so stupid ... But it was what I

_This is my goodbye_

A human being so deadly.

_Make me when I have to courage to die_

I have always wanted to jump, but something stops me. What if there is no God? What if I only need one pill of happiness? Maybe I have fear that hurts

_'Cause I'm too scared to try. Im a wasted life. So this is my goodbye_

Yes, I'm afraid. But I find myself unable to do anything right now, I can only ponder.

I_ never wanted fame Cuz we are dead When it's all the same._

What happened to all those artists who were once feeling and left this world? Best fans were there but did not take even a month to return to their normal lives. God ...

_Human Mortality is a test of our memory_

Nobody remembers ... And that was so important. It took them oblivion.

_Let me know when i'll go Will I Be Loved? Will someone care? I am not there. Am I enogh?_

I'm not alone. I have family, a few friends who have average hand. But if I could gather all those who have brought me a smile in my life ..

_And i'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try. I'll a wasted life ... so ..._

Those who once were now that are not only more rotting flesh ... bacteria colony memories erased ...

_This is my goodbye_

I want to jump ...

_Make me when I have the courage to die_

But I can not ..

_Cuz Im to scared to try_

... The only thing left is a small flower

_I'll be a wasted life, So this is my goodbye._

...

_I'll stop hoping, wishing, singing, living. Stop, I'll stop_

I just want to be like Luka. She is perfect in every way. Everyone loves her, and it looks perfect. Girls admire and men endure their desires to see it ..

_I'll stop moving, stop breathing, stop thinking, stop living. Stop, Just Stop._

Speaking of her. Why the fuck is scaling? Security saw me and wants attention with me

_And I'll be forgotten in time, no matter how hard I try. I'll be a wasted life._

But ... He has not even seen me ... only removed a backpack and sitting on a beam below mine ... Luka ...

_So this is my goodbye._

She's doing 's doing!Do something, Miku, do something!

_Wake me when I have the courage to die_

I'm falling. I'm scared. She is in front of me. I'm scared ...

_Cuz Im too scared to try_

I'm almost there ...

_I am a wasted life_.

This is gonna hurt

_So this is my goodbye._

I'm alive ... I can feel it ... But maybe ... I feel nothing, and yet ... Everything.


End file.
